1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage system in which channel adapters, connected to one or more host systems (host computers) each, and disk adapters, connected to disk drives, are connected via some switches. More specifically, the invention relates to technology on switching paths between host systems (host computers) and disk adapters.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional storage system, in which channel adapters, which control connection to one or more host systems (host computers) each, and disk adapters, which control connection to disk drives, are connected via a switch, a configuration is adopted where the storage system is provided with cache memory made from semiconductor memory, which enables faster data access than a disk drive does, and temporarily stores data sent from the host computers in that cache memory, so that high-speed data input/output operation to/from the host computer can be realized. This type of storage system is configured to switch a plurality of paths between channel adapters and disk adapters using some switches (see JP Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-258918).